Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by YahikoSanDattebayo
Summary: Summary: Shirosaki x Ichigo, in the end Slight Shirosaki x Rukia, Romance – Angst! Yaoi, Male x Male! song fan fiction! Why did i fall in love with you? No matter how much time has passed, I thought that you would always be here. But you have chosen a different path, why wasn't I able to convey to you?


Why Did I Fall in Love With You?

 **Summary:** Shirosaki x Ichigo, in the end Slight Shirosaki x Rukia, Romance – Angst! Yaoi, Male x Male!

 **Disclaimer:** I did not own Bleach or its characters, neither the song by Tohoshinki – Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, male x male, boys love, ANGST, AU

 **Genres:** Romance, Angst

 **Rated:** T

 **Author:** YahikoSanDattebayo / Reika

 _ **I'm sorry for Ichigo's fans, but this idea crossed my mind when I was listening to the music and then the song by Tohoshinki played and I keep thinking about what if I make a song fic from this song? I can't sleep for a few days before I finally write this. I know I really HATE to write angst but, this just feel right after my other fic You Belong with Me. Seriously guys, if you want to write an angst story just listen to Tohoshinki ballad song and you'll definitely cry a river! Because I do!**_

 _ **So, I AM REALLY SORRY ICHIGO! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! *run and hug Ichigo***_

 _ **Reika: Awww, I'm sorry… *pout***_

 _ **Ichigo: Let go.**_

 _ **Ichigo: Fuck off.**_

 _ **Shiro: Now why did you pair me with that bitch huh?! I want my King!**_

 _ **Reika: Shut up you two or I'll kill you both in my other story *pulled out the knife***_

 _ **IchiShiro: Fine…**_

 _ **Ichigo: I want my Grimmjow…**_

 _ **Shiro: I want my King…**_

 _ **Reika: Gee! How troublesome! *throw the knife***_

 _ **IchiShiro: Why did she choose this miserably sad song as the theme?**_

 _ **I suggest you to listen to these songs while reading this Tohoshinki – Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou**_

 _Why did I end up falling for you?_

Ichigo Kurosaki was working on his work project when the door went open.

"Shiro? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked looking at his albino twin.

"Hm? Working late huh?" he asked and looking at Ichigo's work, he takes the sketch book and began to flip the papers.

"Give it back!" Ichigo said trying to take the sketch book away.

"What the hell?" Shirosaki said looking at Ichigo shocked,

"Since when you've been drawing my face?" he said in disbelief

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"Of course it has… it my face~

Hey… don't say you like me uh?" Shirosaki smirked at Ichigo who blushes madly now.

"It's okay Ichigo, our secret" he said smiled and lay on Ichigo's bed, Ichigo sighed.

 _Yes, yes I love you… but if I say it would you still be my brother?_

 _No matter how much time has passed,_

 _I thought that you would always be here_

 _But you have chosen a different path_

 _Why wasn't I able to convey to you?_

 _My feelings that were growing every day and night_

 _The words begin to overflow_

 _But now I know they will never reach to you_

They been lived together for years now, well since they were babies.

Everyone would think that Ichigo and Shirosaki are in relationship because of their affections to each other, at some point Ichigo thinks that they would always be together. They are twins, and they are so close to each other that it feels like the world is theirs. It was Tuesday when they were at work when Ichigo knew Shirosaki's choice,

"Ichigo…" Ichigo looked up to see Shirosaki smiled to him.

Thump! Thump!

"W-what is it?" Ichigo said looked a little bit flustered.

"Did you look at those hot legs?"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked.

"The new girl! Kuchiki-san really chooses the hottest girl huh?" Ichigo look at Shirosaki's direction, and he saw a girl with black hair. They have different choices, Ichigo likes male while Shirosaki likes female. One of things they're different at.

Ichigo's feelings for Shirosaki has been growing bigger and bigger every day, but he's afraid of losing Shirosaki so he kept it for himself.

No matter how brave he is, he can't say it.

 _Since the first day when I met you_

 _I felt like I knew you_

 _And the two of us melded together so naturally_

 _Wherever we would go, it would be together_

 _It was so natural for you to be with me_

 _We became adults together_

 _But you chose a different road_

Since the very first time little Ichigo open his eyes, he knew that Shirosaki was his love. No matter what people say, he is Ichigo's love.

They like the same things, same hobbies, same hair style, everything is the same, wherever Ichigo went Shirosaki always been beside him. They're always together, growing up together…

"I~chi~go~" Shirosaki called him, they were at lunch break now and Ichigo is busy working on his project.

"What?" He said looking up to Shirosaki.

"There's someone I want to introduce to you…" Shirosaki smiled.

"W-who…?"

"Tada!" Shirosaki smiled, next to him standing the beautiful woman Shirosaki had been talking about earlier. She was short, with black short shiny hair and beautiful smile.

"Hello Kurosaki, my name is Rukia…" she smiled.

"Who… are… you?" Ichigo's chest felt so tight, he couldn't even breathe.

"She is my girlfriend Ichi!" Shirosaki looked at Ichigo with a bright expression.

"Your… girlfriend?"

"Yes! Can you believe it?" Shirosaki took Rukia's hand and smile to her, that warm smile he always give to Ichigo and only Ichigo but now… he's not the only one.

"Oh" Ichigo smiled, fighting the tears that have been building up in his eyes. _So, this is the end…_

 _Why did I end up falling for you?_

 _No matter how much time has passed,_

 _I thought that you would always be here (but not anymore)_

 _Today, the day that holds a special meaning_

 _The day you stood with a smiled of happiness_

 _Praying to God in your beautiful appearance_

 _With a person next to you who is not me_

 _The image of you receiving blessings_

 _How could I just stand aside and watch?_

Since the day when Shirosaki told Ichigo about his relationship, he moved into Rukia's apartment now. Leaving the poor boy alone, it was raining hard outside so Ichigo decided to make some hot chocolate.

He made the hot chocolate unconsciously, his mind went blank. Thinking that he was losing Shirosaki was too much for him, a thunder wakes him up and he looked down, two hot chocolate…

"Why…?" tears began streaming down to his pale cheeks, why his body and mind couldn't forget Shirosaki?

"Stupid twin…" Ichigo took one glass and looked around, memories started to flood… the sofa where they once slept on together and getting strangled in the morning, the kitchen counter where Shirosaki had him pinned down once, he swear he could see that he was on the sofa reading a book when Shirosaki came and hugged him from behind.

"Why…?" Ichigo cry his feelings out.

The next day came quickly, replacing the cold night that was when Ichigo heard a bell.

"Who- Shiro?" he looked at Shirosaki.

"Man, you looked like you were just crying the night!"

"Uh… I got sprayed by the pepper spray, Ichigo lied.

"How dumb, anyway… here!" Shirosaki held out an invitation.

"What is this…?"

"My and Rukia's wedding invitation! You're the first one!" Shirosaki smiled, he tried… he really try but the tears won't just stay still.

"Hey why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy, that's all…"

The day comes quickly, the day where Shirosaki would be married to Rukia. He choose Ichigo as his best man he couldn't refuse, after all it was his brother's request.

Shirosaki was dressed in all-white tuxedo, with white undershirt and red rose adorned on his chest. _Perfect_ , while he dressed in all white, Ichigo was dressed in all-black tuxedo with black undershirt and red tie.

Rukia was beautiful and stunning, the wedding went perfectly without any disturb. This was his limit; he couldn't stand anymore so he walked outside not knowing that Shirosaki was looking at him with a melancholy look upon his face.

 _So why did I end up falling for you?_

 _We can't go back to that time, or how we were (I've thought it through)_

 _Why wasn't I able to take your hand?_

 _No matter how much time passes_

 _You always should've been by my side_

 _Now it will never come true_

Ichigo was crying, why he couldn't be braver before? Why he couldn't just confess to Shirosaki?

If only he was braver, if only he was able to say it aloud… if only time could be turn back…

He thought that Shirosaki would always by his side, he thought that their relationship would stay as it is forever.

Why did he fall in love with Shirosaki? He knew the end would be like this, he knew that their love was forbidden-his love, he knew that if he keep loving Shirosaki more than a brother would, he would be the one who's getting hurt, he knew all of it would happen, he knew it yet he can't erase his feelings or confess it… he is a coward, yeah… a coward who lost his love.

Everyday Ichigo would dream that Shirosaki return his feelings back, every night he would sneak out of his room to Shirosaki's room and sleep with him, saying that he was having a nightmare and every night Shirosaki would hugged him tightly and whisper comforting words to him… now, he just let go the love of his life without fighting back.

 _But, even though I say that I need you close to me_

 _I just pray that you will be happy forever_

 _No matter how lonely (sad) that makes me_

They were at the park, Ichigo, Shirosaki and Rukia… the three of them would chatting and laughing together but without Shiro and Rukia realize Ichigo keep looking at Shirosaki with a sad face.

"Hey, let's take photos!" Rukia said smiled and took Shirosaki's hand, Shirosaki smiled back.

"Ichi want to join us?" he asked, Ichigo shook his head seeing Rukia's expression as if to say 'Don't you dare to say yes'

He admit it, Rukia was a bitch she only act sweetly at first so Shirosaki won't leave her, then after they're married she showed her true self to Ichigo. What makes Ichigo shocked was Rukia said she knows Ichigo's feelings for Shirosaki.

" _I know your feelings for him." Rukia said crossed her arms._

" _W-what?"_

" _Don't play dumb freak! Do you know what Shirosaki think about gay? He said that gay people are freaks! They made him disgusted, and they should never exist in the world, they should disappear._

 _You are a freak!" she shouted_

" _I… i…"_

He is a freak that Shirosaki hope would disappear from this world, Ichigo smiled when Shiro made ugly faces.

Yes, even though they are apart, his love for Shiro would never disappear. He would always remember the bond they used to have, because it's the only memory left for him.

He couldn't be happier than to see his love happy and smiling, it's enough for him… no matter how hurt it is, as long as Shiro happy, he's happy too.

Ichigo turn to his back, seeing twins were having fun. The one with baby blue hair was clutching to his brother's shirt, while his brother with dark blue hair took his hand and smiled to him.

They remind him of his and Shiro's past, they were just like that.

The dark blue haired boy now was hugging his brother who's crying, calming him down.

The dark blue haired boy was Shiro in Ichigo's memory while the baby blue haired boy was himself, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

 _I wish…_

In the other side Shiro was looking at Ichigo's back, Rukia was away talking to her friends.

Shiro looked at Ichigo who's looking at the twins,

 _We were like them right Ichi? Back at the time when you were crying in the park without any reason and I have to calm you down… we love each other so much back then._

 _Why Ichi? Why didn't you fight back for your love to me? Why didn't you do something? At least… if you do something I have a reason to be with you… if only you fight back and give me a reason,_

 _I love you Ichi, and will always do…_

 _Fin_

A/n: Okaayyy I'm crying a river here! Please review oh I can't write anymore I need tissues!

I'm sorry baby! *hugs ShiroIchi* and yeah the twins were Grimmjow and Pantera.

Gaaahhhh how I hate Rukia… *sobs* this is definitely a story I won't read twice!


End file.
